


Roommate drama

by 15matshummels



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkwardness, Dirty Dancing, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, M/M, Roommates, Various Ratings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15matshummels/pseuds/15matshummels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco and Mario are roommates. </p><p>Or Drabbles about the awkward situations about Marco and Mario being roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommate drama

"Your roommate is such a slut." Mats raises his bottle to Marco, who watches his younger roommate, and a much older creepier looking lady grinding up against him, the sight is so cringe worthy.

"Yeah." Marco takes another gulp off his bottle, it's bitter and he doesn't really like the taste, but he wants to forget seeing his crush, who happens to be male, grinding with the ugliest woman alive.

Mario widens his doe eyes at Mats, who doesn't get them at all, and turns back to Marco. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Marco follows Mats' gaze, and sees the plea in his roommates eyes.

"He wants you to save him dumbass." Marc says, but he's already jumped up in the air, and ran half way across the room, he wants to be the one to save Mario, and not Mats.

"What's going on honey?" Marco grips Mario by the shoulder, and looks up into his eyes. Mario looks confused. "You're my boyfriend, why are you grinding with this lady?" Marco mocks being mad, and Mario gets even more confused.

"That's right lady, he's gay." Marco wastes no more time, and slams his mouth against Mario's. So hard that their teeth knock together. Marco keeps on kissing Mario until the old lady walks away. "See, the best way to get rid of creepy old people, is to pretend you're gay."

"What if I am gay?" Mario wraps his arms around Marco's shoulders and slams their mouths together for a second. Marco sighs happily into the kiss, this is all he's ever wanted.


End file.
